Newspapers
by Tripoli
Summary: Aizawa always liked to stay updated on the news, but today was one day he wished he stayed home. All Aizawa knew in the end, was that he hated Ryuzaki.


AN: Hey guys! New to the Death Note community, though I've loved the anime/manga for a while now. This little was born when I was thinking, wow, of all the fan fictions out there, none of them cover Aizawa's point of view of when he finds out about when Matsuda "died". So, I thought I would give it a try. Hope you like it, and review por favor!

* * *

"Two car accidents, a drowning, and a fall in one week…" Aizawa flipped through several death reports that lay scattered across his desk. "Along with the usual twenty six heart attacks of criminals…"

With a sigh, the detective shoved them into a messy pile in the corner of his desk. Ever since he had quit working with Ryuzaki, almost a week ago, Aizawa had secretly started his own investigation. Currently only Ide, his long time friend from back in their days in the police academy, and himself were working on it. The lack of any progress showed how effective it was.

The furthest Ryuzaki had gotten while Aizawa was still working, was narrowing Kira down to someone working in one of a couple prestigious businesses in Tokyo. It was all Aizawa had to work from, and it wasn't much.

There was probably a better chance of finding a needle in a haystack. At least needles weren't mass murderers.

Ryuzaki probably had Kira pinned down to a few suspects by now. It had taken only a few months to have Light Yagami and Misa Amane looked up for almost two. Even though they weren't even Kira. There was just enough evidence, if not more, this time. Aizawa didn't doubt it.

_Damn Ryuzaki…_

Aizawa couldn't help but thank him some, however. If it wasn't for Ryuzaki asking him to choose between the task force or his own team, Aizawa would never had been able to fix things with Eriko. She was still mad about him always working, but at least she wasn't throwing whatever was in her hand whenever he walked through the door.

"Aizawa." Said detective almost jumped; he didn't even hear anyone enter his office. Hastily he threw an empty folder on top of the death reports. No one outside of his own little team knew he was investigating Kira, and if anyone found out, he'd be sacked for sure.

"Yes sir?" It was Ide beside his desk, his face drawn into a worried frown. "Oh, Ide. Sorry, I didn't know you came in here."

"I noticed… You look rough." Even with a week of being home more often, Aizawa didn't sleep any more than he had, and the bags under his eyes hadn't gone away. "I stopped by the store on the way to work and picked up some coffee and a newspaper. I know how you like to keep updated on things, so I thought you might like it."

"Thanks." Aizawa took both in his hands, but threw the paper onto his desk. Caffeine was more important at the moment.

"I can't work on the case today." Aizawa looked up with a raised brow. Skipping out on a case was unusual for hardworking Ide. "The director wants me to take on a case. Something about drug possession, he didn't really tell me."

"What about this case?" Aizawa inquired, putting his coffee cup on his desk. Caffeine wasn't making his growing headache any better.

"If you haven't forgotten, we're not supposed to be working on this case. As far as the director and the rest of the NPA know, we're open to work on whatever case they want us to take on," Ide reminded. "If we don't take on any cases, they'll get suspicious."

"And how long do you think this case will take?"

"Shouldn't be too long. A couple days, week at most. Drug possession cases are usually easy to deal with."

Just what he needed. The Kira case was slow enough with just the two of them. With Ide gone, even if for just a few days, it would put them behind.

"Keep me updated."

Ide closing the door was akin to a jackhammer hitting his skull inside Aizawa's head. Each throb was worse than the last. It was only seven in the morning, and already the detective wanted to crawl back into bed. He felt envious of his wife, who didn't have to work, and his children, who were off school for the day. They got to sleep in.

Aizawa instead flipped through the newspaper, looking for something remotely interesting or useful for the investigation. There had to be something, some criminals were due to die soon if the pattern held true.

_What the hell?_

Well, _that _certainly wasn't what Aizawa was expecting.

It wasn't large; in fact, it was just a small square pushed off to the side of the newspaper. Almost as if the editors didn't even want it in, but had to and decided to make it as small as possible.

_Drunk and fell to his death; Taro Matsui, the manager of Misa Amane._

Had Kira gotten to Matsuda? It was certainly this Kira's style to kill off his victims with accidental deaths. But then how had he gotten Matsuda's real name? Could this Kira now kill with just a face? Matsuda _had_ appeared on television a couple times with Amane.

Was everyone else dead too? No, Aizawa doubted that; he had seen little Sayu Yagami going to the middle school that connected to Yumi's elementary school when he had taken her to school yesterday. If the chief had died, she wouldn't have looked that happy.

So just Matsuda then. But he wasn't that stupid to get so drunk that he would fall and kill himself. Matsuda liked to drink and get drunk, but he wasn't that stupid of a drunk. From the couple times he had invited himself over to Aizawa's for dinner and raided their pantry for their sake, Aizawa knew Matsuda was just a loud and talkative drunk.

Digging through his pocket, Aizawa pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts. The chief would know what was going on.

"You've reached the voicemail of Shijuro Asahi. Please leave your-"

Aizawa shut the phone and shoved the device onto his desk. Of course the chief wasn't going to answer. With Matsuda dead, there was less working on the Kira case. The chief and everyone else there would be working even more to make up for it.

He'd have to tell Ide next time he saw him, Aizawa concluded. Ide knew him since Matsuda first started working in the NPA. Maybe even Matsuda's father, who worked in the upper levels of the NPA. Only if Aizawa found out enough about his death and could bend the facts so the elder Matsuda wouldn't know about the case. Aizawa would want his own children to know if he died, after all.

_First Ukita, now Matsuda…_

What a morning.

All Aizawa knew, was that he _hated _Ryuzaki.

* * *

And there you have it. It turned out much longer than I had originally anticipated, but I rather like it. Hope you all like it too!


End file.
